Bull riders and divas
by peeps989
Summary: One last look at his face and I knew that our relationship was done...
1. Chapter 1

*****STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS*****

 **A/N- HI! This is my first fanfiction story,** _ **If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. Your just wasting your time.**_ **Anyway, I do hope you read and review. This story will be in both Edward's pov and Bella's. This story is an AH, rated M, kind of story.**

 **Disclaimer- Bella is not shy at all and there is a bit of an age gap between her and Edward and is really forward so just putting it out there.**

 **SUMMARY: 26 year old professional bull riding cowboy Edward Masen is on the PBR finals trip with his friends in Las Vegas, Nevada, and are staying at Monaco hotel. While they are at the hotel they meet a certain waitresses that turn their lives upside down completely. 19 year old virgin Bella swan, a waitress at the Monaco hotel who LOVES to sing and dance, is just minding her own buisness with her friends when certain customers walk on in and sit at her table.**

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 **BELLAS POV**

I was frozen. I could feel my heart break into tiny small fragments as I stood there, almost dropping the mimosas that I had on the platter.

"Hi, you could just set those right here." Said an annoying nasally voice who had blonde hair. I could just feel the tears well up in my eyes as I looked at them in bed together. I watched Edward stir awake. He yawned, then looked around his sight landed on first me then the woman in bed next to him.

His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Bella." He mumbled, as he through back the covers and jumped up, only clad in his boxers. I quickly turned around and left the room as the tears started to flow freely down my hot face.

As I came in contact with the elevator doors, I slammed the down button as fast as I could. After what felt like forever the elevator doors opened I heard his footsteps as I walked into the elevator.

"Bella…. Baby wait, please!" I continued to look down to the floor waiting for the doors to shut when-" Bella it isn't what it looks like I swear." My head snapped up at that as I sniffled. I could see the pain, guilt, and scared look in his face. "Why, if it isn't what happened then enlighten me on what did. So tell me what happened last night after our date?"

"I..I...I don't really remember that well." He scratched his head looking confused. I sniffled once more and right before I pushed the down button. " That's not a good enough answer."

One last look at his face and I knew that our relationship was done...

Authors note- So, how did you like it? Please review for more uploads!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- so I read the reviews so far and I just want to say that story's are meant to be predictable, and if I had written this story like twilight then it wouldn't have been my story. But other than that here is the first chapter, by the way Tanya is the blonde you had heard about.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Epov**

 **9 a.m.**

I awoke with a start. Today is the day I go to PBR finals. I have no doubt that I'll get the ring of honor. I mean I've done the best I could in the last 8 years that I've been a professional bull rider so…. After thinking for another 15 minutes about what tonight's going to be like after I win and get knee deep in some pussy. I get out of my bed and head to the shower.

After im out of the shower and dressed in my plaid button down and wranglers, I throw on my Stetson and put my boots on then I head for the door. As soon as I'm inside my truck I head over to the airport.

When I reach the front desk, Im met with the receptionist. "Hi there, what can I do for you." The lady who has a bad twitch in her eye named Jessica said. "Yeah, hi im here because I need a ticket to Las Vegas." There she does it again twitching that damn eye. After a moment of awkward silence and her non-stop staring, I start to get inpatient. I wave my hand in front of her face to get her attention then I stop when I hear my buddies voices. "Hey Eddie!" and "Hi man!" I sighed and turned around to be met with Emmett and Jaspers eyes. I say "Nothing, lets just get this over with so we can be in Las Vegas."

A little while later, we finally boarded the plane into first class. I sat down next to the window and pulled my hat over my head. I sighed, goodbye Texas, Hello Vegas. And with that, I drifted to sleep.

 **Bpov**

 _ **30 minutes before meeting time**_

 _ **11:29 a.m.**_

"No. Im not going to whatever stupid bull riding competition you want to go to later tonight." My bestfriend Alice said. "I want to go shopping with Rose." Two could play at this game. "What if I told you that tomorrow we will all go shopping _All Day_ if you want but you just have to come to this. It _is_ my 19th birthday, please." I gave her my puppy eyes. "Ah come on Alice you know you cant resist that's a good deal, besides I want to go to the PBR finals tonight too…." Rose my other best friend said. "Aargghh, you know what fine we'll go but, BUT! You better promise to go shopping with me!" Yes! Victory is mine I soon promised her then she was dragged off my our douche boss, James. And he made me serve the whole hotel lobby.

Turns out that the lobby was pretty empty considering that today was a Friday. As I went to go take my break I heard a loud boisterous voice yell "Waitress!" I sighed, turned around and walked toward the table of what looked like… like… cowboys. That could only mean one thing. Ahhh! Squeal! Okay be calm. As I got to the table I pulled out my notepad and said "Hi welcome to the Marbella hotel. My name is Bella and I'll be your waitress for today!" before looking up. As soon as I did that I saw the brightest pair of green eyes. As I stared I looked at his tan skin, to his mouth, his hands, oh his hand were ughh so yummy. Then I looked at his build he looked like he worked out. Then when I met his face again I saw a crooked smile that made my panties wet. I shook my head then looked around the table to see a guy with a build of a linebacker with curly brown hair then another but he was more lanky and had blonde hair underneath his cowboy hat.

I cleared my throat and asked what they wanted to drink. After I got their drinks, I took their order of food still thinking about .

Awhile later they left to goo get checked into their hotel rooms, I went to clean up their table but who I saw there shocked me. A pair of Green eyes staring at me with a smirk on his face, and that jawline! I want to lick it. _Snap out of it Bella!_

"Hi there, beautiful." He smirked. Ah swoon.

 **Epov**

She stood there looking so gorgeous. I felt a weird sense to protect her. This was all so weird to me but then I realized something, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I didn't want random pussy anymore unless it was hers. I was going to make her mine. I was determined to. That was a promise.

"Hi sexy."

Authors note- like I said Bella is NOT shy, but here you have it the first chapter! The second chapter will come out in a few days! Please review.


End file.
